Sting (StilesOCIsaac Triangle)
by Creepybus
Summary: Olivia Skye Waters. Was always the talk of the Town, Some would say she was simply Perfect but in Reality she had a Broken Mind and Heart. She was Lost. It could be from being adopted at Age Two and the Adoptive family has some Deep Dark Secrets involving the Supernatural...But Wait! How could that be the Problem, If she doesn't know about about it...yet.


Today was a New day. It was a Good day. a Great one, In fact. Today was the Day that Me and My Family were finally moving, to _Beacon Hills_, California. We lived in New York City, and We have since I was Baby. I'm Originally from Russia, when my family are from America. You are probably confused. Well you see, I was Adopted when I was Two years old, and I honestly couldn't be Happier. Don't get me wrong, I think about my Biological parents a lot, and I mean A lot, A lot. But, the family that Adopted me, couldn't be more amazing!

It's a Pretty big family with My mom, Skyler. My Brother Wesley, Whose the Oldest at 17. Me, Second oldest at 16, One year apart. then there's My Brother, Xavier at 15, Diana at 13, Hazel at 7 and Maxi at 4. Maxi is Deaf, it happened when Her and Our dad got into a Car accident and He didn't Make it and Maxi went Deaf by the way she landed, I guess? Anyway, its Just Two Boys and Four Girls, I'd imagine it'd be pretty hard raising Six kids. Alone. But, Me and Wes and Sometimes even Xavier helps a lot with the younger ones.

My Brother Wes and I are probably the closest pair out of all kids. We are always there for each other, Always have time for each other. He was definitely the Best Brother Ever. I love him and He loves me just as much. We don't look alike at all though, Well None of the others looked like me at all. It made sense though, Obviously. I mean, It would be weird If I DID look like them. I mean, I Had Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes and I was Pretty Short. Wes had Short Straight Black hair, Green Eyes and Was Really Tall. Xavier looked like a Mini Version of Wes. The only thing remotely different would be that Xavier's Hair is Dark Brown, Not Black. Same Green Eyes and Was Also pretty tall. Diana had Stomach long Brown hair, Not too Dark, Not too Light. With Green eyes, also and Was Average 13 year old height. Hazel had Jet Black hair, just like Wes. With Hazel eyes, that's why they named her Hazel-She had Bright Hazel eyes, also Average 7 year old height, she was definitely gonna be Tall when she was older just by her legs now and Last, but not least, Maxi. She was a bit different from the rest of the kids, she had Mid Shoulder Dirty blonde hair, with Dark Brown eyes and she was short, Maybe cause she was only 4, but she was still pretty short.

Anyway, more about myself, right. Ummm, I love Singing and Dancing and Art. Yes, Art. I Draw pretty much everyday, Doodle in school, Sketch when I'm home. I just love it. Wes is into it too, He's very good at Drawing as well. He likes to play Guitar and he supports me with my music. Xavier is more sporty, even though he is really good at Drawing too. Diana wants to be a Police Officer, she's always loved stuff about Crimes, Murders, Investigating. and Hazel doesn't really know along side Maxi, I mean they are 7 and 3 years old so, i wouldn't expect them too. Hazel and Diana have this weird Obsession with the Supernatural. I thought it was Silly at first but then, I got Curious. and Now in my free time I like Researching the supernatural. trying to find proof, i guess. Wes and Xavier started getting all weird every time We've brought it up. its weird, they just tell us to stop messing around.

but, I think there is something more to it. and I'm gonna find out.

**A/N HEY SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR, IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GIVE ME ADVICE, TIPS, ANYTHING. I LOVE FEEDBACK. ALSO I'M HOME SCHOOLED AND HAVE BEEN MY ENTIRE LIFE, SO WHEN SHE TALKS/GOES TO SCHOOL, IF ITS SHORT SORRY I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DO THERE OTHER THEN LEARN, GO TO YOUR LOCKER, AND JUDGE PEOPLE. SORRY THAT WAS JUDGEY. BUT IF YOU GUYS COULD HELP ME OUT AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CALL THINGS, WHERE SHE SHOULD GO TO FIRST AND BLAH BLAH BLAH, SCHOOL STUFF. ANYWAY, I'LL BE POSTING HER OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE WHICH IS Creepybus IF YOU WANNA FOLLOW TO SEE WHAT I SEE WHEN IT COMES TO OLLI. _Thanks, Love, Hugs, Kisses & Vampire Bites_. **_I Salute you_. xDDDDD XxbyexX ~Creepybus


End file.
